To Steal an Carrier
To Steal an Carrier is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp steal an carrier. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ax Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, Sailor Dee, Captain Vul, Sword Knight, Blade Knight. *'Kirby': (On Computer) Poyo. *'Mordecai': What you been up to? *'Meta Knight': (On Computer) Not much. How about you? *'Mordecai': Great. What have you been up to? *'Ax Knight': (On Computer) We were just riding the Halberd. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Javelin Knight': (On Computer) Yeah. We are. *'Mace Knight': (On Computer) We were on adventure. *'Trident Knight': (On Computer) We're using the map to find something. *'Sailor Dee': (On Computer) That's right. We're looking for treasure. *'Captain Vul': (On Computer) Onward, Knights. *'Sword Knight': (On Computer) Yes, Captain Vul. *'Blade Knight': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We're going find the treasure. Bye. *(Blade Knight calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Song: I Wanna Dance With Somebody) *'Mordecai': ♪Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away Ive done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls the lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Ive been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who’ll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Somebody who somebody who Somebody who loves me Somebody who somebody who To hold me in her arms oh I need a woman who’ll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Ohhh, ohhh Come on baby, haha Yea Now get with this Don’t you wanna dance With me baby? Don’t you wanna dance With me girl? Don’t you wanna dance With me baby? With somebody who loves me. Don’t you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don’t you wanna dance? Don’t you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don’t you wanna dance? Don’t you wanna dance say you wanna dance? Uh huh. with somebody who loves me♪ *(Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp arrives) *'Squirrel Girl': You know, Mordecai. That doesn't mean you're Jeannie's boyfriend. *'Mordecai': What on earth you think I'm Jeannie's boyfriend? *'Squirrel Girl': Just asking. *'Ant-Man': Mordecai, quick question, Do you still have feelings for Jeannie? *'Mordecai': I think....... .....I do. *'Wasp': Do you still love Jeannie? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Squirrel Girl': Come on, the others need us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Vision': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Vision': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one mamey sapote. Clear? *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp': Clear. *'Thor': How do you expect them to find mamey sapote on Market? *(At Market) *'Ant-Man': I got everything but the mamey sapotes. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Ant-Man': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Ant-Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp': Mamey Sapotes! *'Ant-Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Squirrel Girl': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Doom? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Wasp': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Ant-Man': Right. So what's the plan. *'Squirrel Girl': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Ant-Man': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Squirrel Girl': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Wasp': Wait, Mordo, Squirly-- Groans *'Doombot': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Ant-Man': Run! *'Doctor Doom': Stop them! *'Ant-Man': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Ant-Man': Groans Come here! *'Doombot': Where they go? *'Ant-Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Doombot': Up there! *'Wasp': Hank! *'Ant-Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Doombot': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Ant-Man': Oh. Hey, you don't have any mamey sapotes, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Doombot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Ant-Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Doombot': Look out! *'Ant-Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Ant-Man? Ant-Man! Hey, Ant-Man, let us in! *'Ant-Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Ant-Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Squirrel Girl': Fine! *'Ant-Man': You have to say it! *'Squirrel Girl': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp hops to the carrier) *'Ant-Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Ant-Man': Whoa! *'Squirrel Girl': Turn the ship! *'Ant-Man': Let go! *'Wasp': Turn the ship! *'Ant-Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Ant-Man': I know. *'Squirrel Girl': Ant-Man. *'Ant-Man': Grunting *'Wasp': We think we're too low. *'Ant-Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Squirrel Girl': We need to turn. Turn! *'Ant-Man': Grunts How did you know? *'Squirrel Girl': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Ant-Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Thor': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Vision': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Thor': Chuckles On a wild mamey sapote chase? *'Ant-Man': Ant-Man to Vision. *'Vision': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Ant-Man. *'Ant-Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Vision': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the mamey sapotes. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah, mamey sapotes. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Ant-Man': Just cut to the chase, Squirrel Girl. *'Thor': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a carrier. *'Thor': YOU WHAT?! *'Ant-Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Thor': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Thor': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Ant-Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Wasp': Well, which one? *'Thor': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Squirrel Girl': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Thor': Stealing a carrier attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Ant-Man': On our way. Ant-Man out. *'Wasp': That went well. *'Ant-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Ant-Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Squirrel Girl': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Ant-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Ant-Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Wasp': What's the worst that could happen? *'Ant-Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Ant-Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Mamey Sapote. *'Squirrel Girl': Mamey Sapote? Seriously? *'Ant-Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Doctor Doom': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Ant-Man': You sure? *'Mordecai': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Doctor Doom': A carrier? This is Doctor Doom My men reported a stolen carrier. *'Ant-Man': That's not the carrier you're looking for. It's a totally different carrier. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Doctor Doom': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Ant-Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Doctor Doom': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that carrier again, take your shot. *'Ant-Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Mamey Sapote's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Doctor Doom': I want bots up top, now! *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Doctor Doom': Open fire. *'Ant-Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Squirrel Girl': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Doombot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Not bad. *'Doombot': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl and Wasp': Whoa. *'Doombot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Wasp': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Ant-Man': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Ant-Man': Grunting *'Squirrel Girl': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Ant-Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Mordecai': Yeah. So, what do we do about the carrier? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp': Chuckling *'Thor': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Vision': Over there! *'Ant-Man': One fresh mamey sapote, as ordered. *'Vision': Thank you, kind sir. *'Ant-Man': Team effort. *'Thor': Forget about the fruit. Where's the carrier? *'Ant-Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Wasp': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Doom's hand. *'Thor': That's what we like to hear. *'Ant-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp': Laughs *'Ant-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Ant-Man and Wasp': laughing *'Vision': At least they got rid of the carrier. *'Thor': exhales *'Ant-Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Carrier' Trivia *As it turns out, even though he couldn't be Jeannie's boyfriend, Mordecai reveals he still has feelings for Jeannie. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited